Graduación
by Lita Black
Summary: La promoción de Ryoma se egresa. Adiós Seigaku! ¿Cómo será la ceremonia? ¿Cómo se comportarán los Echizen en la entrega de diplomas de su hijo? y ¿Por qué Sakuno está tan triste? Entretelones de una fiesta, de una despedida.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: **Claro, si a mi me pertenece Prince of Tennis el cielo es de color verde. No me pertence, aunque quisiera, es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi y va a seguir siéndolo salvo que quiera regalarmelo. Entonces todas tendremos mucho más RyoSaku.

**Buenas, Buenas.**

_( todos nos estamos preguntando lo mismo...qué demonios hago en FF si mañana rindo matemática que es la última materia de mi secundario. Buena pregunta...nadie la sabe.)_

**Leer:**La verdad es que hace una semana fue la entrega de diplomas en mi escuela, el fin de una etapa que duró desde salita de cuatro años en el jardín de infantes, pasando por los 7 años de primaria y completando los 5 de secundaria. Sólo sé que estando ahí se me ocurrió esta idea (no quiero saber nada con eso de que no estaba prestando atención a la Misa porque es mentira...mi imaginación...sólo voló, no malinterpreten ¬¬).

Sólo necesité hacer esto para expresar de cierta manera, cosas que comprendí en ese instante. Me pasó algo muy parecido a lo que le va a pasar a Sakuno, me di cuenta (y no crean que estoy enamorada de Ryoma-Kun, bueno..no mucho más de lo que ya saben) que habría personas que no volvería a ver...personas que **SI** quiero tenerlas a mi lado. Es un miedo por el que creo, que todos pasamos.

Y de eso, y una misa muuuuy aburrida, con un cura que realmente no sabía de que estaba hablando...surgió esto:

* * *

Ah...la graduación. 

Momento importante en la vida de las personas.

Ese instante en el que comprendes que se acabó tu infancia, se acabaron los trabajos que entregar para el día siguiente de los cuales te acuerdas, obviamente, la noche anterior. Se acabaron los profesores molestos que gritan tu apellido con saña para despertarte cuando te quedas adormilando frente a la ventana.

Por supuesto...se acabaron esas anécdotas.

Hasta que vuelva a comenzar el ciclo lectivo y tú te veas en la obligación de acudir a la universidad.

Sí, la vida es cruel.

Sí, ya sabemos como te sientes. O puedes imaginarlo.

Sakuno Ryuzaki, sentía todos y cada una de esas emociones.

Era su graduación, tendría que recordarla por siempre.

No es que se hallara muy cómoda con esos zapatos de tacón y ese vestido tan elegante, nunca le gustó llamar la atención, pero no podía ser menos en una noche como esta. Hasta los titulares de aquel mítico equipo habían venido todos muy bien vestidos.

Sonrió cuando su mirada se cruzó con Eiji quejándose de al parecer, su corbata con su pareja en dobles, Oishi.

Momo, que se había graduado el año anterior charlaba animadamente con Kawamura.

Sakuno volvió a sonreír. Era una noche especial. Una noche única.

Y sumamente deprimente.

Por lo menos para ella.

Y no es que ella no estuviese preparada al cambio escuela-universidad y la asustaran las nuevas metas de la vida, y todas esas cosas a las que uno reacciona cuando ya no hay vuelta atrás.

No, Sakuno odiaba la noche de su graduación por el simple hecho de ser la última noche.

La noche del adiós definitivo, un adiós que ni siquiera podría entregar en persona. Y es que por más que sonara ilógico, por más de haber compartido con él una parte importante de su vida, no podría acercarse y decirle: Ey! Ryoma, espero que nos sigamos viendo!

No, la cosa no era tan sencilla. Claro que no ¿Qué haría él? Seguramente la miraría con esa mirada tan suya, indiferente como diciéndole ¿De qué rayos hablas?

Oh por Kami! Extrañaría esa mirada...y su voz! Cómo extrañaría su voz que parecía diseñada para emitir monosílabos nada más...pero...seguía siendo la voz más maravillosa que ella jamás escucharía.

Y ahora, después de esa noche...nada.

No podía ser tan ilusa como para creer que se volverían a ver, cuando era más que obvio que su vida estaría muy separada de la de él. Y es que si sus caminos no se cruzaron en todo estos años cuando se veían todos los días, no lo iban a hacer ahora que no sólo no se verían si no que perderían todo tipo de contacto, si es que alguna vez tuvieron uno.

¿Para qué te muestran cosas que no puedes tener?

Es como cuando ves el mejor pastel del mundo decorado con frutillas sobre una capa de chocolate espeso que parece estar llamándote sobre la mesa en el cumpleaños de tu tía, y cuando estás listo para tirártele encima, literalmente, flexionando la rodillas con la inclinación correcta y apartando el cabello de tu rostro para que no estorbe, cuando ya sientes el sabor en tu boca...

Llega tu madre y dice que en realidad ese pastel es para que se lo lleve como obsequio el tío del primo de la cuñada de la hermana de la novia de tu primo Umi.

Entonces¿Para qué demonios te lo muestran? Sólo para que lo desees, lo quieras, y luego comprendas que no lo puedes tener.

Eso mismo le había pasado con Ryoma.

Se lo habían mostrado, había aprendido a desearlo, y de pronto lo sacaban de su vista, sabiendo que jamás volvería a verlo.

Y lo peor de todo es que no podía culpar a nadie...si no a quién. ¿a la vida?

No, era estúpido, y sumamente infantil. ¿Para qué?

Lo mejor era disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la noche.

Disfrutar...

* * *

**Momo Sempai dice:** Oye, quieres ir a comer hamburguesas? Por qué me estás mirando así? Ah! cierto...perdón...estoy aquí para rogarles que le dejen reviews a Lita Chan! Has algo, tu deja review y después arreglamos para las hamburguesas! y tú qué me miras serpiente? quieres peleaar?_ (Momo Sempai ha salido corriendo)_

Sí, ya sé que les debe de haber parecido poco, pero no desesperen...porque tengo mucho más escrito. Es sólo que si no lo separaba no se iba a entender nada de nada. En teoría son dos chaps más un epílogo.

Así que ustedes dejan review, yo actualizo.

Pero no los estoy amenzando.

De verdad, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, es importante saber que a veces hago algo bueno.

Dedicado a varias personas: a aquellas que me acompañaron en este camino escolar. A Carlita Chan, por ser una AMIGA incondicional, a la que amo y verdaderamente quise que estuviese conmigo el jueves y quisás a alguien más pero de seguro me olvido.

Gracias!

**Lita Black,**_Ohhh Ryoma, llegaste a mi vida con una raqueeetaaaa._


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, es obra de Konomi Takeshi, que aunque intenté se negó a regalármelo. Tatsuki Kikumaru tampoco me pertenece, ella es creación de Gracie, La Narradora (pueden buscarla en la lista de mis autores favoritos).Juro que me dio permiso para tomarla prestada! lo juro!. En fín, creo que fue el disclaimer más deprimente de toda mi vida.

**_Tatsuki Kikumaru:_** Como podrán comprender por el apellido, es la hermana mayor de Eiji en el fic Aniki (que si no lo leíste ya te estoy obligando a hacerlo..de verdad! es genial!). Ella es pelirroja y una cabeza más baja que nuestro Ryoga. Tiene un carácter divino a mi parecer, es decir...se lleva a las patadas con Ryoga aunque lo quiera...la personalida de esta chica es fuerte y la vez simpática. En esta historia es la novia de Ryoga Echizen -al igual que en Aniki- pero la diferencia con el original dista en que Ryoma y Sakuno no están juntos.

**_Leer:_** Hola! Creo que eso eran todo lo que necesitan leer para poder entender un poquito mejor lo que sigue. Quiero que entiendan que este no es un fic a los que estoy acostumbrada a hacer, si no que es una secuencia de acciones. Es decir, puede que a veces carezca de continuidad o lógica. Pero son distintos comentarios que surgen en una entrega de diplomas. Por ende, son comentarios, situaciones, anécdotas y reacciones. Por eso quizá no quede tan bien como a mi o a ustedes le gustara. Pero se hace lo que se puede, sepan perdonar.

_

* * *

Era mejor disfrutar de la fiesta._

_Disfrutar..._

¿Disfrutar!?

Parece que Ryoga Echizen no puede escuchar los pensamientos de Sakuno.

-Oh! Suki-Chan la vida es cruel.

- Por Kami Echizen tranquilízate!

- ¿Es qué no lo entiendes?

- ¿Qué es lo que debo entender?, estás quejándote desde que llegamos pero no te dignas a decirme por qué!

- Chibi- Suke, él...Chibi-Suke se gradúa.

- Oh! En serio! No me digas, pensé que habíamos venido a la graduación de tu hermano a admirar la decoración del salón...

- No lo entiendes¿Cómo lo soportaste cuándo le pasó a Eiji?

- Hablas como si fuese una tragedia!

- Lo es, es una tragedia Suki-Chan – exclamó Ryoga con un lastimoso quejido, mientas agitaba los brazos.

- A ver...explícate. ¿Qué es lo sumamente trágico?

- Chibi-Suke se gradúa...se gradúa.

- Voy a pegarte si no me dices...

- Ya está grande...ya termina la escuela¿ahora qué seguirá? Seguramente se irá de casa, tendrá otras preocupaciones, me olvidará...y yo ya no podré hacer nada para solucionarle la vida.

- Creo que la vida de tu hermano estaba solucionada hasta que se te ocurrió interferir en ella Ryoga. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuándo quisiste ayudarlo con aquel examen?

Claro que lo recordaba. Ryoma no le había hablado por dos semanas. Y eso que él sólo quería ayudar a su hermano con el examen de biología, pero luego de leer el manual y comentar algo sobre un músculo que ahora no recordaba se pusieron a discutir cuál era la mejor manera de golpear a la pelota para que el efecto supere al del saque twiss. Resultado: se fueron a jugar al tennis y Ryoma estuvo a punto de reprobar el examen. Y lo culpó a Ryoga, que podría hacer...¿decir que había sido culpa suya también.? No ¿para qué? Si Ryoga está cerca siempre puedes echarle la culpa a él.

Como sea, volvamos a la hora de los lamentos.

-Suki-Chan...Chibi-Suke se gradúa

-Ryoga, escúchame porque pienso decirlo una sola vez. No es mi culpa que tu cabeza no sea lo suficientemente apta como para entender lo que pasa, pero tu hermanito únicamente está terminando la escuela, y dudo mucho que cambie sus hábitos cuando durante toda su vida cumplió la misma rutina. Levantarse, desayunar, dormir en clase, jugar tennis, comer, jugar tennis, comer, algo más de tennis y acostarse.

-Pero...él me olvidará...

-Creedme, es difícil olvidarse de ti..

-Eso quiere decir que nunca te vas a poder olvidar de mi- dijo mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa convirtiéndola en una un poco maliciosa. – ey! Suki-Chan...Suki- Chan...dónde vas?

Tatsuki no le contestó, simplemente siguió caminando hacia donde se encontraba Oishi. Y es que Ryoga solía ponerla suficiente nerviosa como para querer matarlo, pero a veces, otras simplemente no podría vivir sin él.

♣♣♣

Ryoma bufó por tercera vez en los últimos diez minutos. ¿Cuántas veces vendría su madre a arreglarle la corbata? Es que acaso era incapaz de entender que él mismo se la aflojaba porque lo estaba asfixiando, y que no iba a dejar de hacerlo por más que su madre le dijera con ojos llorosos lo apuesto que se encontraba ese día. ¿Y por qué tenía que decirle que estaba apuesto frente a su padre que utilizaría cualquier palabra en su contra?

Ahh...sólo necesitaba tennis.

Ahora que lo pensaba, todos los sempais habían acudido a la entrega de diplomas. Quizá quisieran ir a jugar un partido luego de la ceremonia.

Total, terminaría tipo dos de la madrugada ¿a quién no se le ocurriría ir a jugar tennis?

Pero no podía, y todo por el estúpido traje negro, corbata y camisa que tenía que vestir para estar elegante.

Él había pasado todo el tiempo en Seigaku durmiendo o jugando tennis. No era lógico que su diploma se lo dieran con el uniforme de Titular...

Ni que haya ido a la escuela a estudiar.

Mada mada dane profesores.

♣♣♣

Rinko no cabía en si de felicidad. Miraba a su hijo, que apuesto que estaba! Ya habían pasado 17 años desde que aquel joven apareció en su vida. Y ahora estaba ahí, con su traje negro, camisa blanca y la corbata verde...era tan lindo!

-Mujer, deja de mirar al chico que más que su madre pareces su novia.

-Nanjiro! Deja de asustarme así!

-Si me hubieses estado escuchando no te hubieses asustado. ¿Nos podemos ir? Estoy aburrido

-Es la graduación de tu hijo!

-Por eso...la de mi hijo..no la mía...¿por qué estoy aquí?

-Eres insufrible. Me voy con Ryoga. No avergüences a Ryoma.

¿Avergonzar a Ryoma¿Él? Jamás.

♣♣♣

Antes que Ryoma emitiera su vigésimo tercer bufido, los profesores pidieron silencio y que cada uno de los presentes ocupara su respectivo asiento. Genial. Ahora tendría que soportar a su padre sentado a su lado haciendo todo tipo de comentarios molestos.

Señoras y Señores. Que comience la ceremonia.

-Rinko..me estoy aburriendo.

-Ojayi cállate. Molestas

-Ey Ryoma, y si vamos a jugar tennis...

-Mmmm...

-Ustedes dos se quedan sentados donde están y cierran la boca.

Padre e hijo obedecieron.

♣♣♣

-Suki-Chan y si...

-Basta Echizen! No quiero escuchar ningún plan más para arruinar la ceremonia. Aún así él terminará la preparatoria...

-Snif! Chibiiii-sukeeeeee!

♣♣♣

-Mira Momo! La profesora Tomonaga sigue igual de irritable que siempre.

-Esa señora me hizo odiar las matemática.

-Nyah! Mira...ahí también está el profesor Ugaki, siempre se enojaba cuando no presentaba la tarea...

-Eiji! Momo! Cállense...escuchen al rector- Oishi se hizo escuchar rápidamente entre los susurros de sus amigos.

-Está bien, lo sentimos.

♣♣♣

_-Quiero decirles a todos ustedes, que están llegando al final de una etapa, y nosotros como adultos responsables de su educación nos sentimos orgullosos y emocionados de formar parte de esta ceremonia..._

-El rector Hosokawa está delirando, Sakuno.

-Tomoka!

-Pero que es verdad, está diciendo cualquier cosa...

-Pero tiene razón, es el final de una etapa...

-Hablas como si esta fuese una despedida...

Bueno, quizá lo sea.

♣♣♣

-Interesante. El rector Hosokawa repite el 80 de las palabras en sus discursos.

Kaoru observó a Inui con asombro ¿Cómo haría para siempre tener a mano una libreta?

♣♣♣

-mmm...Tezuka, no crees qué Ryoma no está muy entretenido?

-Por qué lo dices?

-Es sólo que noto que busca algo con que distraerse- comenta Fuji con aire siniestro- apuesto que quiere una pelota de tennis.

-Mmmm...

♣♣♣

Bueno, unas cuantas palabras más por parte del rector, el coro de la escuela interpretando una melodía, algún que otro contratiempo, palabras de algunos profesores. La entrega de Diplomas.

Oh, por Dios, diplomas...ese papel que certifica que hiciste algo bueno.

Para muchos era la primera vez que tendrían un papel a su nombre certificando algo. Pero no para Ryoma Echizen, él tenía de sobra trofeos y papeles a su nombre.

¿Cuánto más duraría esto?

Ey¿Por qué esa chica está subiendo al escenario?

Ahhh...así que para retirar tu diploma debes subir al escenario.

De no haber estado durmiendo en la azotea, Ryoma se habría enterado de eso. Por suerte había apellidos antes de la "E"

♣♣♣

- Esa zorra¿acaso no podía ponerse un vestido un poco más acorde a la situación?

Sakuno no contradijo a su amiga, la verdad es que Asami Hisamatsu daba siempre de que hablar. No estaba en la naturaleza de Sakuno pensar mal de las personas, pero hoy haría una excepción, de hecho...cualquier persona con un poco de buen gusto y sentido común la haría. Y es que Asami vestía un vestido tan provocativo que rozaba lo grosero y ese pelo todo ondulado, y esa sonrisa de artista que acaba de conseguir un premio...¿y por qué se la estaba dedicando a Ryoma?

Está bien, no estaba en la naturaleza de Sakuno hablar mal de las personas. Pero hoy haría una excepción.

-Es que si no llama la atención, Tomoka. No sería Asami. Lo sabes.

-Un día me pidió ser miembro del club de fans del Príncipe Ryoma. Se enojó mucho conmigo cuando le dije que no.

-Tomoka... – Sakuno sonrió distante, Tomoka era tan posesiva.

♣♣♣

- ¿Falta mucho?

Rinko decidió armarse de valor para no matar a su marido e hijo.

♣♣♣

-Suki-Chan...

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?

-Chibi-suke se está haciendo un hombre

-¿Por qué no aprendes de él?

-Suki-Chaaan!

♣♣♣

Nanjiro observó con aire divertido a su hijo. E intentó guardar en su mente todas las imágenes de ese momento; no todos los días podía ver al presuntuoso de su hijo algo sonrojado al tener que subir al escenario. Y es que Ryoma Echizen podía plantarse en el campo de juego con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y vencer al rival con sólo dedicarle una mirada de supremacía, pero al parecer no soportaba ser observado por todo el auditorio y recibir el caluroso afecto de sus profesores que adoraban verlo en dormir o faltar en todas sus clases, nótese el sarcasmo.

Rinko volvió a enjuagarse las lágrimas.

Ryoga ni intentaba controlarlas, había empezado a llorar mucho antes.

Los ex titulares observaban con agrado y algo de orgullos a Echizen sobre la plataforma. Y es que como dijo Eiji irradiando felicidad: "El O'chibi ya creció". Y es que para los titulares era el cierre definitivo de una etapa, quizá la más feliz de su vida. Que Ryoma se gradúe no era otro si no el signo final de que una etapa se había terminado. La de ellos en Seigaku.

El resto de los alumnos veían como el último titular de aquel equipo, el ahora capitán de Seigaku se egresaba.

* * *

**Kawamura Sempai:** Hola! Soy Kawamura, estoy aquí para rogarles que le dejen un review a Lita... pero si no quieren por favor no lo hagan no quiero ocacionarle proble_...(alguien le entrega una raqueta) BURNING_! DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! LITA SE LOS AGRADECERÁ! 

Eso es todo por hoy. Como ven es un poco más largo que el anterior y no tiene nada que ver la forma de narración, ni el humor de la historia, por eso lo separé.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! EN EL PRÓXIMO CONTESTO!

Queda un cap más, que es el final de la fiesta y el epílogo! Espero que les esté gustando. Dejen reviews opinando.

Dedicado a Anouk, que se queja, aunque a esta altura tendría que saber que es una amiga de años, y que por más que no le dedique el fic tendría que saber que esto es gracias a ella, porque si no hubiese sido por ella no hubiese conocido a Ryoma-kun.

**Lita Black**, _mada mada dane matemáticas ¬¬ ¿Quién se sacó 9.40 en la prueba?¿eh?Sí, Lita-Chan aprobó! Gomen, fue la emosión._


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer: **Nada, absolutamente nada de esto me pertenece. Y si lo sigo repitiendo me voy a deprimir. Prince of Tennis es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi.

_FELIZ 2008!_

Perdón y más perdón por la tardanza, pero acabo de llegar de Campamento, y ahora, de hecho en cinco horas me estoy yendo de vacaciones, pero quería darles el último cap antes de irme! TODAVÍA FALTA EL EPÍLOGO. No se desesperen. Llego el 20 de las vacaciones, así que quizá tengan que esperar...pero ustedes son tan buenos que no se van a enojar.

Ahora lean, no los entretengo.

* * *

Ryoma no entendía por qué su madre lo estaba obligando a abrir el pergamino y sacarse una foto con él, exhibiéndolo. Si JAMÁS se sacaba fotos, de hecho creía recordar algo como un reclamo de un periodista diciéndole que muestre el trofeo y sonría, pero no le estaba prestando mucha atención. 

♣♣♣

Ryoga se acercó sigilosamente a su objetivo. Todo estaba planeado. Los sujetos en sus posiciones, el objetivo descansando sobre la mesa. El arma homicida tambaleándose en su mano derecha.

Ryoga apoyó el vaso de gaseosa sobre la mesa e inclinó un poco el codo y se dispuso a consagrarse como actor.

-Oh! Que desgracia! Se me cayó la bebida sobre el diploma de Chibi-suke!! Oh, que torpe que soy...oh..

Colocó en su rostro su mayor cara de arrepentimiento y se giró a ver a su familia. Su padre lo veía confundido, Ryoma lo observaba...bueno lo miraba a la mejor manera Ryoma Echizen y su madre tenía una gran sonrisa en la boca y un rollito de papel en la mano...

Rollito de papel...

EL DIPLOMA ESTABA A SALVO EN SU MANO?

-Qué?...Có-cómo...

-Oh, Ryoga..no te culpes, no sucedió nada. Logré rescatar el diploma justo a tiempo.

Nanjiro y Ryoma no comprendieron por qué Ryoga se alejó de allí furioso.

♣♣♣

-Vamos O'Chibi! Di que sí, vamos..por favor!

-No

-Pero, pero...la vamos a pasar bien

-No

-Echizen! Maldita sea, diviértete una vez en tu vida.

-Yo me divierto

-Mentira

Aunque Momo y Eiji lo intentaran. Ryoma no tenía intención de ir a ningún lugar luego de la fiesta, se limitaría a transportar su humanidad hasta la cama y dormir hasta que sea hora de volver a jugar tennis.

-Vamos Chibi-Suke!! Van a divertirte.

-Ve tu si tantas ganas tienes.

-Eres un amargado Chibi-suke

-Y tú eres un mal hermano y yo no me quejo.

Todos miraron a Ryoma.

-Bueno, no me quejo...muy a menudo.

-Pero saldremos todos...

-No.

Los ex Seigaku y el mayor de los Echizen observaron como el príncipe del tennis se retiraba a un camino incierto.

Lo cierto es que el joven Echizen necesitaba escaparse de la compañía de sus sempais y hermano.

Salir...correr...disfrutar del aire, escaparse de la muchedumbre y de las personas emocionadas por su egreso. Odiaba sentirse así, lo frustraba. Sabía, admitía y aceptaba que sus sentimientos eran mucho menos intensos que los del resto de las personas pero es que simplemente se sentía agobiado.

Sus pies o su inconsciente lo llevaron hasta las canchas de tennis. Su respiro de aire fresco, su lugar, sus dominios, dónde mejor se sentía. Quiso apoyarse en el alambrado y contemplarlas en silencio pero no pudo. Otra persona se encontraba allí.

Le costó reconocerla sin sus dos trenzas cayendo al costado de su cabeza.

-Sakuno.

La joven se dio vuelta sorprendida. Tendría que haberlo previsto. Ryoma no se iría de Seigaku sin pasar antes por sus amadas canchas de tennis. Pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba ir a ese lugar antes de terminar la noche. Una despedida silenciosa...

Una despedida que quizá no sería tan solitaria después de todo.

-Ho-Hola Ryoma Kun.

-¿Qué haces?

-Supongo...que verlas – su compañero no siguió la conversación- se ven raras sin todos ustedes dando vueltas por aquí.

-Hum

-Voy a extrañarlas.

-Ni que fuese la última vez que entres a una cancha de tennis.

-¿Sabes Ryoma- kun?, no todos somos jugadores estrellas como tú.

Ryoma la observó por unos momentos antes de comprender a que se refería Sakuno.

-Claro, era más que obvio que ella no sería una profesional.

-Sonrío.

-No, claro que no.

-No te rías!

-No lo hago – Ryoma la observó de reojo, Sakuno veía las canchas con verdadera admiración, con un brillo en sus ojos que ciertamente le causó envidia ¿Por qué todos podían sentir tan intensamente esa despedida? – vas a extrañar esto?

-El tennis? Nací rodeada de pelotitas amarillas así que..

-No. Me refiero a Seigaku.

-Pues...como todos creo.

Ryoma le mantuvo la mirada un instante. Sus ojos dorados la sorprendieron, como siempre. Pero se obligó a no retirar la vista.

-Hum

-Ryoma-kun...

-Hum...

-No la estás pasando bien¿no?

-No me gusta que todos estén tan emocionados.

-Ah

-Tú también te escapaste de la fiesta

-Mentira!

Si Ryoma no hubiese sido un despistado en potencia sin duda se le hubiese antojado tierna la manera en que Sakuno cruzaba los brazos y bufaba molesta negando que ella se hubiese escapado.

-Lo que digas.

-Mmm, Ryoma-kun. ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

La muchacha señaló lo que Ryoma mantenía en sus manos, el chico recién tomó conciencia que durante la conversación había sacado de su bolsillo un objeto.

-Son las llaves de mi casa.

-Sí. Pero que llavero tan bonito.

-¿Este?- Ryoma miró curioso el llavero que colgaba de su propio manojo de llaves. Para caer en le obviedad era una raqueta.- ¿Te gusta?

-Sí! Es muy simpática.

Ryoma volteó sus ojos hacia las canchas de tennis. E inevitablemente los recuerdos acudieron a su mente. No pensó que sucedería pero simplemente pasó.

Recordó el primer día en Seigaku. Los partidos de selección. Cuando se convirtió en titular, el torneo de Kanto, las Nacionales. Momo colándose en la fila del almuerzo, Eiji abrazándolo hasta poder asfixiarlo, Sadaharu con sus apestosos jugos, Tezukas con sus adoradas viente vueltas, la joven de trenzas que siempre tartamudeaba y le deseaba suerte en sus partidos, la que nunca se perdía un encuentro. La misma que ahora tenía enfrente.

-Toma. Te la regalo.

-Pero. Ryo-Ryoma-Kun es tuya, yo no...

-Tengo otras. Quédatela.

-Pero...

-Tengo más.

-Gra-Gracias Ryoma! Muchas gracias! – Sakuno estaba verdaderamente emocionada. Un regalo. Un regalo de su príncipe. Y justo cuando se estaba prometiendo a si misma hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Intentar olvidarse de él para siempre. Gracias Ryoma! Tú si que eres oportuno.

-Gracias

-De nada. Nos vemos

Y dedicándole una última mirada a las canchas de tennis, abandonó el lugar sin llegar a escuchar el leve murmullo de Sakuno: dudo que nos volvamos a ver Ryoma Kun

Ryoma volvió a la fiesta, más por resignación que por gusto. Intentó pasar desapercibido ya que su padre estaba hablando con su profesora de...bueno de...eh...lo que sea que diera esa mujer, ni que él supiera que imparte cada profesor en cada una de sus clases, si ya sabemos que el chico va a dormir.

Bufó molesto por vigésima cuarta vez y se acercó a la mesa de bebidas. Vacía. Claro, en una fiesta normal no colocaban Pontas.

Sakuno se tardó unos minutos más en la cancha de tenis, lo necesitaba. Era su momento de reflexión, de soledad y de balance personal.

Seigaku era una etapa que se cerraba y con ella muchísimas anécdotas. No quería perderlas, a ninguna de ellas, a los momentos lindos y a los feos, a los que la hicieron sonreír y aquellos instantes donde quiso llorar. Todo eso llegaba a su fin, luego de las vacaciones no volvería. Y estaba bien que así sea. Era una etapa que se cerraba y tenía que aceptarlo como tal. Quizá no siempre el príncipe se enamora de una.

Sakuno tomó una gran bocanada de aire y trató de pensar con claridad, no quería que su estadía en Seigaku se limitara a su fracaso amoroso con Ryoma.

Ya tenía 17 años, iba a tomarse esto con la madurez que se requería. Daría una última mirada a las canchas de tennis, o la última mirada como alumna y saldría de allí con paso digno hasta el salón donde se celebraba la fiesta, hablaría con sus amigas, brindaría con sus padres y luego saldría a festejar donde quiera Tomoka.

Giró lentamente hacia las canchas, abrió los ojos y de ellos comenzaron a salir silenciosas lágrimas. Vaya manera para empezar la madurez.

Simplemente no pudo, se alejó de allí corriendo.

Ryoma miraba molesto a cualquier persona que se le cruzase por el camino. Cualquiera. Sin excepción. Pero si la persona que se le cruzaba enfrente era su hermano mayor la molestia era más que justificaba. Y es que si Ryoma tenía el don de fulminar a cualquier mortal con la mirada, Ryoga definitivamente tenía el don de sacar de quicio a cualquier humano, en especial a su hermanito.

-y dime Chibi-suke?

-Hump

-Ninguna novia para presentarnos?

-Eso es un sí o es un no?- Ryoga nota como Ryoma lo ignora- Chibi-suke...estoy tratando de hablar contigo.

-Y yo tratando de ignorarte.

-Sería lindo que trajeses una novia a casa.

-Sería lindo que cerraras la boca.

-Pero Chibi-suke

Por suerte para el menor, alguien interviene en la conversación.

-O'Chibi! De verdad que no quieres salir?

-No.

-Vamos Chibi-suke! Ve con tus amigos...

-Quiero ir a casa..

-Ahh...quieres ir a casa para encerrarte en tu cuarto y llamar a tu novia?

-Cómo? El O'chibi tiene novia?

-Está bien. Vamos Eiji Sempai

-Pero...

-Diviértanse!- exclamó Ryoga con esa pose tan suya, que solía practicar frente al espejo durante horas, y es que el papel de hermano mayor que concedía consejos a su hermanito era definitivamente el papel que más le gustaba interpretar.

Sakuno ingresó al salón minutos antes que Ryoma y el resto de los Sempai abandonaran el lugar. No pudo evitarlo. Sus ojos la llevaron a su príncipe como siempre, pudo verlo, incluso pudo sentir su aroma en el momento que él traspasaba la puerta con Momo molestándolo. Pudo sentirlo todo. Era la despedida.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, conciente que para cuando los volviera a abrir, su vida daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Ni siquiera escuchaba a Tomoka que enumeraba todas las posibles opciones. Sakuno simplemente le comentó que quizá una noche de pizza y películas en su casa bastaría. Tomoka estuvo de acuerdo y Sakuno suspiró aliviada, no vaya a ser que salieran a tomar algo al mismo lugar que el equipo de tennis.

Dirigió su mirada a la placa de egresados.

Echizen Ryoma. Dos palabras que se grabaron en sus pupilas.

Adiós Ryoma. Dos palabras que salieron de su boca en forma de suspiro.

* * *

**Sadaharu Sempai dice: **Hay un 85 por ciento de probabilidades que quieras descuartizar a la autora por el final. Y hay un 100 por ciento de probabilidades que la misma autora en tu lugar tenga ganas de hacer lo mismo.  
**Lita Chan dice:** Ehh...Sadaharu, querido. No me estás ayudando.  
**Sadaharu Sempai:** Hay un 100 por ciento de probabilidades que la autora publique el epílogo si ustedes no la matan y dejan su review. 

Es la última vez que le dejo pedir los reviews!!  
Ahora sí, ya sé que me quieren matar, pero de verdad..todavía falta el epílogo.

Dedicado a dos personas, a Carlita, la razón de mi alegría. Mi hermana, mi luz y mi pequeño torbellino de rebeldía personal. y la otra a Jackilyn-San que está por terminar On my way y sólo ella sabe lo que me gusta esa historia, además puso a Karin y Ryoga juntos y eso para mi, ya es motivo de agradecimiento.

Ustedes dejan reviews, yo escribo. PROMETIDO.

Saludos! y gracias por leer.

**Lita Black.**


	4. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Les juro que lo intenté, pero Konomi Takeshi no ha querido regalarme y/o prestarme Prince of Tennis, por lo tanto no es mío y sigue siendo propiedad de él.

Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Sé que me tardé añares en publicar el epílogo, pero me fui de vacaciones, después mi padre enfermó, luego tuve un problema en las manos y no podía tipear, y por último la inspiración no vino jamás. Espero que no me odien demasiado.

Gracias por seguir la historia y espero que les guste.

* * *

_20 años después..._

Una beba dormía plácidamente mientras su pequeña mano se cerraba sobre la manta color rosa que la cubría.

Una niña pequeña sonreía avergonzada a la cámara.

Una jovencita con dos trenzas miraba apenada hacia el frente mientras que su mejor amiga, una niña con un lunar bajo su ojo saludaba efusivamente.

Recuerdos.

Cada una de esas fotografías le traía recuerdos. Algunos más nítidos que otros, otros más felices que los anteriores, algunos incluso aún le producían vergüenza. Pero cada uno de ellos eran conservados en el corazón como un tesoro invaluable.

Después de todo...los recuerdos están para eso ¿cierto? Para acudir a la memoria cuando uno se siente nostálgico, melancólico, o extremadamente feliz. Quién sabe.

Sakuno se encontraba especialmente melancólica ese día. Como si la llegada del otoño semanas antes le hubiesen contagiado los colores secos a su ánimo.

No tenía idea por qué ese estado de ánimo, aunque tampoco se detuvo a indagar, sólo tomó su álbum de fotografías y comenzó a pasar las páginas una por una deteniéndose por unos instantes en aquellos retratos que la hacían volver a su infancia, a su niñez, a la adolescencia, a Seigaku.

No recordaba tener tantas fotografías de sus años en el Instituto, pero parece que Tomoka se había encargado de darle a su abuela –quién si no organizaría el álbum- una copia por cada toma que había sacado, y teniendo en cuenta que para Tomoka cualquier momento era digno de retratarse para siempre la cantidad era considerablemente elevada.

Ahora se lo agradecía, quizá cuando se es chico no se logran valorar ciertos matices que luego traerán sensaciones irrecuperables e incomparables.

Observó las fotos no sin cierta sorpresa, viéndolas así, todas juntas. Era demasiado. Después de todo, para ella había sido ayer cuando Tomoka la esperaba todas las mañanas en el banco continuo al suyo con un montón de novedades sobre los Titulares, o sobre quién sabe que cosa sobre cualquier persona que haya transitado por el Instituto Seigaku.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor el tiempo pasó¿verdad?

Después de todo no se encontraba en su habitación de adolescente, esa pintada en tonos pálidos. No, ahora se encontraba sentada en el sofá del living comedor de su casa, había terminado la carrera elegida luego de Seigaku.

Siguió pasando las fotografías lentamente, había olvidado lo imponente que parecía la escuela cuando te colocabas en el acceso principal. Había incluso olvidado lo mucho que le agradaba almorzar bajo aquel árbol, el más alejado al patio principal. Definitivamente eso de las cámaras era un buen invento.

Siguió traspasando las hojas, una fotografía pareció desprenderse de su agarre y cayó sobre su regazo. La levantó.

_Ryoma- Kun_

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de llamarlo así, ni siquiera entendió por qué susurró su nombre de esa manera.

Aparecían en el local de comidas de Kawamura sempai, estarían en séptimo grado y el equipo de tennis acababa de conseguir una victoria. Ella parecía tan tímida, bueno no es que haya cambiado mucho con el pasar de los años, pero por lo menos ahora no tartamudeaba tanto cuando se sentía cohibida.

Sakuno sonrío, eso era el cambio más dramático de su vida, si bien no se podía decir que era una mujer impulsiva ni atrevida por lo menos lograba hablar de corrido y rara vez dejaba que las personas la intimiden.

Quizá sea el clima, o el hecho de que hace días que no salía de su casa, quizá fuese que su abuela había viajado al exterior y la extrañaba o que en la televisión no pasaban ninguna película, sea lo que sea, Sakuno se encontraba nostálgica.

Dejando a un lado el viejo álbum de fotografías, tomó una revista de las que estaban sobre la mesita de estar.

En la página 22 había un artículo relacionado con Ryoma. ¿Cuándo no? Si después de todo su amor por el tennis no había cambiado, como tampoco sus habilidades. El muchacho se había convertido en todo un Profesional, aunque eso era esperado por todos. Ahora mismo se encontraba en Rusia por unos partidos amistosos. Sakuno sonrío nuevamente, había una época donde no perdía movimiento del chico, mucho menos un partido, ahora ni siquiera los veía por televisión.

Esa época había sido Seigaku, donde creyó estar enamorada del chico, donde creyó que jamás sentiría amor mayor a ese. Ilusa. Ahora comprendía que podría llegar a sentir mucho más amor que el que sintió por Ryoma en aquellos tiempos, no es que no lo haya querido ni mucho menos, es que simplemente, con el paso comprendió que lo que sentía por él era una simple atracción. Que el estar locamente enamorada no tenía nada que ver con prepararle el almuerzo al chico que te gusta.

Sonrío con picardía, y dejó pasar el dedo sobre la fotografía que volvió a colocar en el álbum. Para qué sacarla: Ryoma –kun pertenecía al pasado.

-Mamáaa!

El grito la sacó de sus cavilaciones silenciosas.

Acudió a la cocina resignada, su hija verdaderamente odiaba las matemáticas.

-¿Por qué tengo que estar haciendo esta estúpida tarea?

-Porque no la terminaste ayer, cariño.

-Pero es estúpida.

-Eso no quiere decir que no tengas que hacerlas.

-Pero..arr, bueno, está bien. La haré. Pero sólo porque me lo pides tu.

-Gracias hija. ¿Llamabas para algo más?

-Sí. Esta mañana estabas horneando un pastel...

-Era para llevárselo a la abuela.

Silencio.

-Ahora te traeré una porción, hija.- Sakuno sonrió divertida por la mueca de satisfacción de la joven. Era evidente que había preparado más de un pastel, siempre lo hacía; sabía que era la debilidad de sus hijos.

-Gracias mamá.

La madre se detuvo un momento para observar a su hija menor. Su primogénito no tardaría en llegar, había salido con sus amigos. Quiso seguir con su recorrido pero decidió contemplar medio segundo más a la joven que mordía el lápiz nerviosamente mientras murmuraba insultos en voz baja contra las matemáticas.

Sakuno sonrió, como no lo hacía en toda la tarde. Era feliz. Completamente feliz. Tenía dos hijos maravillosos y si su instinto no le mentía pronto serían tres.

Las cosas que pertenecían al pasado que se quedaran allí, ahora ella debía ocuparse de su familia, no de celar al prodigio alumno de Seigaku de todo su numeroso club de fans.

Cuando era niña creía en la fantasía de tener una vida perfecta, de casarse con su príncipe azul. Ahora, ya de grande sabía que la vida de los adultos era mucho más complicada de lo que se puede prever a los doce años.

Volvió la vista hacia su hija una vez más luego de dejarle una porción de pastel. Escuchó una llave introducirse en la cerradura. Seguramente su hijo.

El corazón se le detuvo. Ese hombre no era su hijo.

-Pe..pero..

La sonrisa más linda que había evocado en semanas apareció en su rostro. Tras unas tres semanas de ausencia su marido volvía a casa. ¿Quién iba a pensar en un pasado que necesitaría tenerlo siempre a su lado?

¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría casándose con él?

_Ryoma-kun_

-¿Dijiste Ryoma-kun?

-Eto..yo..

-Hace años que no me llamabas Ryoma-Kun. ¿Ahora te harás dos trenzas y comenzarás a tropezarte con cualquier objeto que tengas por delante?

- Yo..

- Me gustaba esa Sakuno. No se enfadada tanto cuando le decía que no.

- Esa Sakuno no sabía contradecirte.

- No te decía yo que me gustaba más aquella.

-PAPÁ!- la pequeña Echizen, que acababa de llegar al vestíbulo, abrazó con fuerza a su padre.- Pero...¿y la gira?

-Bah, ya habrá otras.

Su hija lo observó confusa. Ryoma Echizen, tenista profesional y número uno del mundo no dejaba un torneo por muy amistoso que sea por la mitad. Sakuno en cambio lo miró sonriente.

Ryoma había vuelto y sólo porque ella le había comentado por teléfono la tarde anterior que estaba mareada. Ryoma había vuelto por ella (y por la sospecha de ser padre nuevamente).

¿Quién diría que iban a terminar juntos, cuándo durante todo Seigaku apenas cruzaron palabras?

Y ¿Quién dice que el mundo no es una fantasía exótica?

Sí, era verdad. Mejor no vivir en el pasado. Mejor disfrutar del presente.

* * *

**Eiji-Sempai dice:** Kyaaa, Lita-Chan es mala. Muy mala.

**Lita-Chan: **Pero..Pero...por qué? u.u

**Eiji- Sempai:** Porque tardaste años en actualizar! Por lo menos el O'chibi encontró al amor de su vida y la nieta de Sumirecita está feliz y esperando un hijo! Así que en favor a Lita- Chan les pido que dejen reviews para comentar que les pareció la historia. Además la autora quiere agradecerles por seguirla y dejar su opinión.

No podía dejar a Sakuno sin su Ryoma-Kun, en el mundo ya hay demasiadas personas que se quedan lejos de su príncipe como para que yo le haga eso a Sakuno.

Bueno, ahora ya saben..es cuando yo los extorsiono para que dejen los reviews!! así que ya saben a dejar rw!

AHH por cierto, tengo que comentarles algo muy importante:

**Leer: ME CASO! **(mentira! Era para que prestaran atención) Lo que les tenía que comentar es que pienso armar un fic de drabbles independientes con situaciones de personajes, ya saben RyoSaku, MomoAnn, NanRin, lo que quieran ustedes, situaciones cómicas, declaraciones, etc. Serían esas escenas que no aparecen en los fics, pueden pedir cosas sobre Graduación o Dichos del Abuelo. El fic se llamaría **_Bonus Track_,** así que entienden de que va...sólo pidan en los rw y veremos que se puede hacer.

Gracias por todo. Y nos vemos en la próxima.

Cielo, ya sabés esto está siempre dedicado a vos. Te amo Hermana :)

**Lita Black**,_ Y Ryomaaa amaa a Sakunooo._


End file.
